Karma Coklat
by ShilaFantasy
Summary: Sawamura rela keluar kamar tengah malam karena kapok selalu mengambil puding Masuko-senpai dan ditendang Kuramochi-senpai. Ia pun harus mencari cemilan malam lainnya. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan coklat persegi panjang yang akhirnya membuatnya "Jera"/Humor/Romance/GaJe/Warning!/Shonen-ai/


"**Karma Coklat"**

**Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace bukan punya saya**

**Warning: Pendek -_- , Joke, Humor Gagal, GaJe(Tidak Jelas), Shonen-ai.**

**Rate: T+ (nyari aman aja~)**

_Summary: __Sawamura rela keluar kamar tengah malam karena kapok selalu mengambil puding Masuko-senpai dan ditendang Kuramochi-senpai. Ia pun harus mencari cemilan malam lainnya. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan coklat persegi panjang yang akhirnya membuatnya "Jera"._

* * *

.

.

.

"Hah.. Enak sekali sehabis berendam minum susu segar, ya~"

"Hmm.. ya."

Kuramochi dan Masuko baru saja kembali dari mandi malamnya yang entah kenapa terlalu larut malam. Mungkin dikarenakan keasyikan latihan sehingga lupa waktunya mandi. Atau mungkin karena keasyikan saling menggosok punggung dan berendam bersama yang menyebabkan mereka lupa waktu?

Hanya mereka berdua dan tuhan yang tahu.

Kini mereka berdua berjalan di koridor asrama sambil minum susu segar menuju kamar mereka.

"Sawamura apa sudah tidur ya?" tanya Kuramochi basa-basi untuk membunuh waktu perjalanan mereka.

"Hmm.. kurasa Sawamura-chan sudah tidur. Mengingat seharian ini dia terus berlari." Kata Masuko.

"Dia terus berlari bersama ban kesayangannya dengan Furuya. Yah.. mungkin saja dia sudah tidur sambil mendengkur."

"Tidur tidak apa. Tapi aku harap dia tidak mendengkur karena suara dengkurannya keras sekali."

"Kalau begitu bangunkan saja dia."

"Tidak baik. Dia pasti kelelahan."

"Yahahaha! Ya sudah kalau begitu. Mau kupinjamkan penutup telinga?"

Mereka pun sampai di pintu kamar mereka. Kuramochi memutar kenop pintu. Dan...

"Ah! Senpai. Lama sekali mandinya." Kata Sawamura santai memakan puding sambil menonton televisi. Ia pun menoleh hanya sebentar sekedar memberi sapaan, setelah itu kepalanya kembali berputar menghadap televisi.

". . . ."

Seperti di episode sebelumnya, dengan cekatan Kuramochi langsung memberikan tendangan mautnya.

"Dasar Bodoh! Percuma saja kami repot-repot mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Tu-, tunggu dulu, Senpai! HIYAAA~"

Kuramochi melanjutkan penyiksaan Sawamura dengan jurus-jurus andalan lainnya. Sedangkan Masuko seperti biasa ia meratapi puding yang seenaknya dimakan oleh Sawamura tanpa izin.

"Pudingku..."

"Sa-, sa-, SAKIIITT!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sawamura kini berjalan sendirian mengelilingi asrama.

"Sial! Jurus Kuramochi-senpai benar-benar sakit. Ukh!" rutuk Samawura sambil mengelus-elus badannya yang sakit karena jurus andalan Kuramochi.

"Kalau aku kembali ke kamar, pasti bakal disiksa lagi. Tapi apa yang akan aku lakukan malam-malam begini? Tenagaku sudah habis dipakai latihan hari ini. aku butuh asupan tambahan. Tidak salah kan kalau aku mengambil pudingnya Masuko-senpai." Sawamura merasa dirinya benar.

Tapi sejenak ia pikir-pikir kembali, "Memang iya sih aku juga sedikit salah karena sudah memakan yang keempat."

Bukan sedikit lagi Sawamura kalau kau memakan empat puding milik orang lain tanpa izin darinya.

"TAPI AKU MEMANG LAPAAAARRR!" Sawamura berteriak depresi mendapati dirinya yang butuh asupan tambahan.

Paling tidak cemilan.

Ya. Saat ini yang Sawamura butuhkan hanya cemilan sekadar untuk penutup makan malamnya dan mengisi sedikit tenaganya agar bisa kembali ke kamar neraka itu.

Sepotong coklat pun jadi.

"Ng? Apa itu?"

Kebetulan atau tidak kebetulan. Beruntung atau tidak beruntung. Mata Sawamura yang menangkap siluet persegi panjang pipih yang tergeletak di atas meja kantin pun kembali menatap tajam benda itu. Mungkin karena insting laparnya yang sampai membawa dia ke kantin walau tahu kantin tutup lewat tengah malam ini.

Entah hanya penasaran, mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget, Sawamura melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan kantin.

Seperti mendapatkan bongkahan emas atau harta karun, mata Sawamura berbinar-binar melihat benda persegi panjang pipih itu. Ia pun mengangkat benda itu tinggi-tinggi dan melihatnya dengan lekat-lekat saking tidak percayanya. Atau mungkin takjub.

"COKLAT!"

Sawamura menarik kursi dan duduk disana. Tanpa mau tahu siapa si empunya coklat itu dengan tidak ragu-ragu ia mulai membuka bungkusnya. Dan HAP!

"Nyam nyam. Nyummy~!"

Jangan lupa gosok gigi ya Sawamura sebelum bobo. Nanti gigimu bolong, lho~

Sawamura melahap coklat itu seperti P*trick yang gila akan coklat/permen/donat dsb. Ups, ketahuan sering nonton kartun si Kuning.

Kembali ke topik... -_-

Yap, dan tinggal sepotong terakhir yang akan masuk ke dalam mulut Sawamura sampai...

"AH! TUNGGU!" Sebuah suara menginterupsi suapan terakhir.

"Miyuki-senpai?"

Ternyata yang mengganggu makan coklat khidmat Sawamura adalah si _Catcher_ Tukang Jahil, Miyuki.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sawamura sebal karena diganggu.

"Kenapa-Kenapa? Itu coklat-ku, tahu!" Tunjuk Miyuki pada sepotong coklat terakhir yang dipegang Sawamura.

DEG

"Bu, bukan! Ini punyaku!" Sawamura pun sebenarnya merasa malu, tapi ia tak mau mengakuinya dan malah meng-klaim bahwa coklat itu miliknya.

"Coklat itu tadinya ada di atas meja kan?"

"Tidak kok."

"Aku tahu. Karena aku sendiri yang tadi menaruhnya disini!"

". . . ."

"Kau pasti bohong, kan?"

". . . ."

"Sa-wa-mu-ra."

". . . ." Sawamura diam dan hanya cuek bebek.

"Ayo mengakulah..."

". . . ."

Sawamura dan Miyuki tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Miyuki pun menambah tekanan auranya. Sawamura yang tidak tahan pun akhirnya mengaku juga.

"Aaaahhhh! Baik! Baik! Coklat ini bukan punyaku, tapi punyamu, dan aku memakannya. Maaf ya, tapi tetap saja... HAP!"

Sawamura memasukkan sepotong coklat itu kedalam mulutnya. Tapi bukannya ditelan, tapi malah memamerkan lelehan coklat dilidahnya itu, bermaksud untuk membalas jahilan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Weee! Tetap saja aku yang habiskan! Salah senpai sendiri menaruhnya disini!"

Namun sayangnya itu bukan pertanda baik, Sawamura. Kini, Miyuki melihatmu dengan iris mata yang tajam dan berkilat.

"Haah.. Karena kau sudah makan semua coklatnya, kau harus tanggung jawab, Sawamura." Ucap Miyuki.

"Ha? Ap-.. hmp!"

Miyuki menarik dagu Sawamura dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. Ia tempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sawamura. Ia jilati sekelilingnya dan melahap bibir yang manis karena ternoda oleh coklat itu.

"Hmp.. se-, senp... hah! HMPPH!"

Sawamura yang tadinya membuka mulut ingin mencoba berbicara itu pun malah membuka akses bagi lidah Miyuki untuk menjamah kedalam mulutnya. Tangan kirinya ia pakai untuk menekan tengkuk Sawamura agar dapat memperdalam ciumannya.

Sawamura yang tiba-tiba saja diperlakukan seperti ini hanya terkejut. Ia berusaha melawan dengan mendorong Miyuki, tapi entah kenapa Sawamura merasa kekuatannya melemah. Ia pun rela atau tidak rela dengan terpaksa membiarkan lidahnya dimainkan oleh Miyuki, membiarkan mulutnya dieksploitasi besar-besaran oleh lidah Miyuki.

Merasa sudah cukup, Miyuki pun melepaskan tautan kedua bibir mereka. Sawamura merasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Ia terduduk dan gemetar saking terkejutnya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Gochisousama deshita." Kata Miyuki seperti berdoa setelah makan.

"A, a, a, ap-.. a..." Sawamura masih terkejut karena diperlakukan seperti itu apalagi _firstkiss_-nya yang direbut paksa oleh seorang laki-laki, Senpai terjahilnya pula.

"Huh.. ini sebagai balasan karena sudah mengambil makanan orang lain. Kau memang pantas untuk dihukum, Sawamura." Kata Miyuki santai sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Ta, ta, ta-.. tapi ta, ta.."

"Yang tadi itu ciuman pertamamu ya? Pantas saja. Payah."

JLEB

Sawamura merasa seperti ditusuk.

"A, APA-APAAN SIH!?"

"Ya sudah. Lain kali aku akan mengajarimu, ok? Selamat malam." Miyuki berlalu meninggalkan Sawamura yang terbengong dengan kata-kata terakhirnya itu.

". . . ."

'**Kami-sama.. aku berjanji tidak akan mengambil makanan orang lain lagi.'**

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Omake:**

Tak jauh dari tempat Sawamura membeku karena 'sihir' dari Miyuki, masih di kantin tapi tak tampak oleh kedua orang itu...

Chris dan Furuya yang entah kenapa yang saat itu sedang bersama-hanya tuhan dan mereka yang tahu apa yang mereka lakukan- kebetulan sedang lewat kantin dan tak sengaja melihat pemandangan yang dapat merusak kesucian mata itu.

Kini, mereka hanya menatap dingin dan memasang _pokerface_ mereka masing-masing. Tak lupa pula Furuya yang mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

.

.

.

**Selesai beneran!**

* * *

.

.

Hai...  
Ketemu lagi dengan saya.

Mm.. ini fic kedua saya di Diamond no Ace ini. Huft.. ceritanya ini terinspirasi karena saya sendiri yang makan coklat. Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi demam coklat terus. Sempat khawatir juga sih jadinya sama gigi sendiri.

Saya mau minta maaf pada kekurangan dan kesalahan saya dalam penulisan fic ini.  
harap maklum.

saya merasa terbantu dan senang sekali apabila readers meninggalkan jejaknya disini.  
#bow  
Mohon kritik dan sarannya.  
Review ya~

**ShilaFantasy**


End file.
